In FIGS. 1 to 3 of the drawings here appended, different known devices are shown in axial cross section, along the joint axis. In these figures, the joint device D is intended to provide the flexible connection between an arm T and a sub-frame B of the vehicle (or a part which is integral with it), the arm and sub-frame being only partially shown.
In FIG. 1, the outer armature 1 of the joint device D is mounted with a tight fit in a corresponding housing of the arm T, the device including, as inner armature 2, a tube passed through by a bolt 3 the end nut 4 of which enables the sub-frame to be clamped between the branches of a clevis 5, an elastomer sleeve 6 being bonded between the two armatures.
In FIG. 2, wherein the same references denote the same parts, the outer armature 1 is mounted with a tight fit, in the same way as in FIG. 1, in a housing of the sub-frame B; a spindle 7 of the arm T is cantilevered, tightly fitting in the bore 8 of the tube 2.
In FIG. 3, the outer armature 1 is again mounted with a tight fit in a corresponding housing of the arm T, and the outer armature 2 is constituted by a tube the ends of which, being external to the sleeve 6, are crushed and drilled with holes enabling them to be fixed on the sub-frame by means of studs 9 and nuts 10.
When the inner armature 2 is made by cold forming and machining, the manufacture is expensive and the moulding of the elastomer sleeve is more complex.
When the inner armature 2 is made from a tube the ends of which are crushed and punched after the rubber has been moulded, the choice of inner tube diameter and thickness is restricted.